The Real GX
by Ruin Queen of Oblivion
Summary: A group of Duelists in the real world attend a Duelist Academy. Can they handle the hassle of GX? Chapter Five up, Cynthia and friends journy into a cave in search of treasure in, Treasure Map.
1. Generation Change

_I came up with an interesting idea today._

_What if there was a Duelist Academy in real life?_

_Well, here's an interesting fanfiction, where a girl from the real world goes to a real life Duelist Academy..._

_And faces similar tests as to what Jaden has, and will face._

_Also, a lot of the cards are modified to their stronger show effects._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, but I do own the caracter Cynthia Roland, and several others._

**00000**

**0000000000**

**The Real GX**

**Chapter 1:**

**Generation Change**

**0000000000**

**00000**

_**Hi everyone, my name is Cynthia Roland.**_

_**I'm nothing much, just your ordinary teenage girl who likes to play Yu-Gi-Oh.**_

_**Yeah, Yu-Gi-Oh, my favorite carachter is Seto Kaiba, so I've based a lot of my deck on his strategies, but I have more than that as well.**_

_**Well, enough about me.**_

**000**

_New York City_

Its about two days before the school year begins.

Cynthia Roland, an attractive teenage girl of about 15 lies on her bed looking through her cards.

"Hmm, maybe if I use this, or maybe that..." she says, and jumps when there's a knock at her door. "Who is it?"

"Your mother, you got a letter today from someone," Mrs. Roland says.

Cynthia goes, and takes the letter, she stares in shock at the name on the return adress:

Seto Kaiba.

"Weird," she says, and opens the letter.

It reads...

_Dear Miss. Roland,_

_If your confused by my name, don't be, I will explain._

_Oddly enough, I share the same name as the notorious World Champion in the show that we both love._

_So like my counterpart, I have created Duelist Academy, and I extend this invitation for you to become a student there._

_If you accept, call the number at the bottom of the page to reach me, and recieve further instructions._

_I hope to hear from you._

_Sincerly,_

_Seto Kaiba._

Cynthia talks to her mother for a few minutes, she agrees that it would be a good experience for Cynthia.

Cynthia calls up the number on the bottom of the letter, and recieves instructions to be at Madison Square Garden for her initiation duel the next day.

**000**

The next day, Mrs. Roland drops her daughter off at the domed building.

"Good luck, Cynthia," she says to Cynthia.

"Thanks mom!" She replies, and heads into the stadium.

Inside, she is lead out onto the court by an assistant.

"You will be facing Dr. Harrison in arena number 4, and here is your duel disk," the assistant says, and hands Cynthia a Duel Disk identical to the ones used in Yu-Gi-Oh GX. "Good luck."

Cynthia walks to the arena labeled 4. Dr. Harrison is a strict-looking man with long brown hair, and wearing a blue blazer with a Duel Disk strapped to it.

"Well, looks like a little girl has been chosen to be beaten by me," Harrison says.

"Don't underestimate me, I may be stronger than I look," Cynthia says, and activates her duel disk, Harrison does the same.

"LETS DUEL!" They say in unison.

"Ladies first," Cynthia says, and draws. "I place two cards face down, and summon Kaiser Seahorse (1700/1650), in attack mode!" she says, and the sea serpent warrior appears. "Wow, they finaly made holograms for these. Your move, Doc."

Up above the stands, a boy with black hair, and wearing a blue and white blazer, as well as a girl with blonde hair and a similar blazer watches.

"Her usual opening move," the boy says.

"Do you know this girl, Jackson?" The girl asks, and Jackson nods.

"We went to Junior High together," he says. "Lets see if she can beat Harrison, but I highly doubt that she'll lose."

Harrison draws, and glances over his hand. "I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700), in attack mode!" He says, and a metal warrior brandishing a sword appears.

"One of the Magnet Warriors?" Cynthia asks.

"That's right, now I activate Bond of Brothers," Harrison says, and his life points drop to 3000. "And I get to summon my remaining two Magnet Warriors, Beta..."

A yellow magnet warrior appears.

"And Gamma!"

A pink magnet warrior appears.

"No, he summoned all the Magnet Warriors!" Cynthia exclaims.

Up in the stands, a boy with dark brown hair, and glasses, wearing a blue blazer is watching with two companions.

"That girl is going to lose," the boy says.

"I dunno, Tim, she dosen't look worried," one of his companions says.

"Now, I sacrifice all three of my Magnet Warriors, to summon Valkyrion, the Magna Warrior!" Harrison exclaims, and the three warriors meld together to form a huge magnet warrior. "Now, attack her Kaiser Seahorse with Magnet Blade Slash!"

"Activate De-Fusion!" Cynthia counters, and the warrior splits into its seperate three magnet warriors.

"Fine, one card face down, your move," Harrison says.

Cynthia draws. "I activate, Breath of Light!" She exclaims, and the three monsters are destroyed in a burst of light.

"Fine, but you won't win this turn," Harrison says.

"I beg to differ," Cynthia says, and then hears a voice.

_Cynthia, I can help you, I am two cards away,_ a soft voice says.

_Umm, okay,_ Cynthia replies. "I activate Pot of Greed," she says, and draws two cards, then smiles. "I sacrifice my Kaiser Seahorse for my favorite card..."

"She's summoning her Dragon," Jackson realizes.

"What dragon?" the girl asks.

"You'll see, Nicole, you will see," Jackson says.

"I summon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)!" She says, and the beautiful white dragon appears with a roar.

"What, NO!" Harrison says.

"And I'm afraid that's checkmate, Blue-Eyes, direct attack, White Lightning!" Cynthia commands, and the dragon sends a blast of white lightning at Harrison, his life points fall to 0, and he just stands there in shock.

"W-welcome to Duelist Academy," He says through gritted teeth, and falls over.

"This is going to be an interesting year," Nicole says, smiling.

"Yes, very," Jackson agrees, and walks off.

Cynthia looks at her Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and notices that she is smiling a little more.

**000**

_**Well, chapter 1 is done, and we have met our hero, and several other main carachters.**_

_**To give the information on chapter two, here's Cynthia.**_

_**Cynthia: Why me?**_

_**Because your the main carachter.**_

_**Cynthia: Fine. Next, I face my new rival, and things at the Academy start to heat up. Don't miss, "Molten Destruction," comming as soon as Rachel gets the info from her partner in world...**_

_**covers Cynthia's mouth PEACE! NOT DOMINATION, PEACE!**_


	2. Molten Destruction

_Well, its about time for chapter two, and the fun is just beginning_

_I hope you all enjoy this._

_Will someone please read and review my Yu-Gi-Oh: Ocarina of Time fanfiction? It was very hard to write, and I want some credit for it. makes a cute pouty face_

_Also in this chapter, one of the various created cards, which is also Cynthia's trump card, will be used._

_And, I think its about time I do something else that is somewhat new, as a prequel to this fanfiction, look forward to it, I will start on it as soon as I can._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or Tim Van Sciver, who is a friend of mine who requested to be in this fanfiction, even though he will get his butt kicked._

_**Well, its my first day at duelist academy, here's whats happened so far.**_

_**I've met my roommates, gone to my first classes, and met who very well could be my rival.**_

_**My time here is beginning to heat up.**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**The Real GX**

**Chapter 2:**

**Molten Destruction**

**0000000000**

**00000**

Cynthia is on the plane heading for Duelist Academy with the other new students.

"In a minute, you'll get your first view of Duelist Academy," the pilot says over the intercom.

Cynthia looks out the plane window, she sees the Academy, it looks a lot like the one from Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

"Interesting," she mutters.

**000**

She is lead into one part of the main building to recieve her dorm assignment.

"Hmm, Cynthia Roland," the proprietor says. "Ahh yes, your the girl who beat Dr. Harrison, Mr. Kaiba wanted to put you in Obelisk Blue, but Harrison put his two cents in, and your in Ra Yellow," he says, and hands Cynthia a yellow and white uniform, a PDA, and a slip of paper.

"Thank you sir," Cynthia says, and walks to her dorm.

**000**

Cynthia looks at the room number on the paper, and the one on the door, they both say R229.

She knocks on the door, and it is answered by a girl with blonde hair, and wearing the usual Ra Yellow uniform.

"Hello," she says meekly. "You must be our new roomate."

"Yeah, Cynthia Roland," Cynthia says.

"Jessica Lawrence," Jessica says.

The two enter the dorm, a third girl is sitting on the floor, playing with a deck of playing cards. She has dark brown hair, and white bangs, she wears a black trench coat over her uniform, and is noticably goth. (A/N: Guess who it is.)

"Hello," she says in a southern accent. "You the new girl? I'm Marie Huebner."

"Cynthia Roland," Cynthia says, and the two shake hands, Cynthia notices that Marie wears gloves. "Is something wrong with your skin?"

"Uhh, no, I just, uhh," Marie says. "I'll tell you some other time, it's time for the welcoming ceramony."

She herds her roomates out of the room without another word.

**000**

To her suprise, Cynthia and Marie are taken up to the stage, and are seated next to Seto Kaiba, who looks oddly similar to the carachter he's named for, just with a goatee, and a little less hair, and Jackson.

"Welcome students to a new year at Duelist Academy," Kaiba says. "First, I would like to make a few announcements about the students I have chosen to sit up here. First, I would like to welcome Cynthia Roland, who on her first day set an academy record, for being the first student to ever beat Dr. Harrison."

There is a lot of applause, expecialy from Sliffer Red students, Cynthia blushes.

"Next, Marie Huebner, who just last year obtained the legend rank with her Prayer to the Forbidden Gods deck."

The crowd applaudes again, Marie just sits there.

"And finaly, I'd like to welcome back the number one duelist, or Kaiser as most of you call him, Jackson Lawrence, to his third year!"

Jackson stands up, and there is a roar from the crowd that is almost deafening.

"Later in the year, there will be a competition to see who is the best duelist in the school, but we'll get to that when the time comes, now, get to your first class everyone."

**000**

About five minutes later, the trio enters their first class, Cynthia groans as she sees that the teacher is Dr. Harrison.

"Welcome to a new year at Duelist Academy," Harrison says through gritted teeth at the sight of Cynthia. "Alright, can anyone name a strategy that would fit well in a deck destruction deck?" He asks, and Cynthia raises her hand. "Fine, Miss. Roland."

"A simple strategy would be to activate the trap card Exchange of the Spirit," Cynthia says. "If you time it right, your opponent won't last more than 15 more turns."

"Yes, very good Miss. Roland," Harrison says. "But of course for duelists who are a bit impatient there is the Cemetary Bomb trap card in addition to that strategy works just as well."

Cynthia nods, and takes her seat.

From the corner, Tim glares at Cynthia.

**000**

The next class is break, so our three heroes are sitting around a table.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Cynthia says with a yawn.

"You might've impressed Harrison a little bit," Marie says, shuffling through her playing cards.

"I kinda doubt it," Cynthia says, and then looks over at Jessica. "Are you related to the Kaiser?"

"Jackson? Oh, uhh, he's my older brother," Jessica admits.

"Really? That's cool," Cynthia says, and they hear a small explosion behind them.

Cynthia turns, and sees immediately what happened. Three Obelisk Blue students are knocked against the wall, and Marie is shuffling through her playing cards, the floor is a bit scored, and there are bits of a 2 of hearts.

"Don't ask," Marie says, putting the cards away. "Oh, and they said that someone wants to see you at the Obelisk Blue arena, Cynthia."

"Might as well check it out," Cynthia says.

The three duelists exit the room, and head towards the Obelisk blue arena.

**000**

In the arena, Tim Van Sciver waits for their arrival.

"Lets see if that rookie got my message," Tim mutters.

**000**

"Uhh, which way is the Obelisk Blue arena?" Cynthia says, and Marie slaps her forhead.

"This way," Marie says, rolling her eyes.

They start walking in a direction.

**000**

When the Trio finaly reaches the arena, Tim is frustrated.

"Took you long enough, rookie," he says with a scowl.

"Hey, I made it didn't I?" Cynthia says, and takes her spot in the Dueling Arena, and activates her Duel Disk, Tim does the same.

"LETS DUEL!" They say in unison.

"I'll go first," Tim says, and draws. "I set one card face down, and activate the field card, Molten Destruction!"

Lava errupts around them, and a huge volcano appears behind Tim.

"Now, I summon Blazing Inpachi (1850/0 + 500/-400)!" He says, and a flaming wood thing appears. "Your move."

Cynthia draws. "I place two cards face down, and summon Polar Dragon (2400/1200), in attack mode!" she says, and a dragon made of pure ice appears. "This dragon may have 2400 attack points, but he's only a level four monster, but in exchange he loses 1000 attack points on the opponent's turn," Cynthia says. "Now, attack with Artic Ice Blast!"

The dragon sends a blast of ice, and the flaming thing bursts, dropping Tim's life points only slightly to 3900, and then suddenly a burst of fire hits Cynthia, causing her life points to drop to 3500.

"What the heck was that?" She demands.

"My Backfire trap card," Tim says simply, and a trap card is revealed with a picture of Chopman the Desperate Outlaw in a burst of fire.

"Your move," Cynthia says, and her dragon's attack falls to 1400.

Tim draws. "I summon a monster known as Fire Prince (1500/1300 + 500/-400), in attack mode!" He says, and what looks almost like a male version of the Fire Princess appears. "Now, attack her Polar Dragon with Noble Flame attack!"

"Reveal trap card, Heart of the Lord of Dragons!" Cynthia counters, and suddenly Polar Dragon disappears. "This trap card lets me special summon a dragon from my hand, and that monster must become your target, and I choose, Tyrant Dragon (2900/2500 + 500/-400)!" She says, and an enormous bronze-scaled dragon appears with a terrifying roar.

"Wow, thats an impressive dragon, don't you have one of those, Marie?" Jessica asks.

"Yeah, but I only use him on special occasions, I perfer my Blue-Eyes," Marie says.

"Now Tyrant Dragon, counter attack, Imperial Flame!" Cynthia commands, and Fire Prince is destroyed, lowering Tim's life points to 2550, and Cynthia's to 3000.

"I set two cards face down, and end my turn," Tim says.

Cynthia draws. "One more card face down, and I activate Raven's Feather Duster, this destroys all your magic and trap cards, and gives me 500 life points for each," she says, and wind blows away the magic and trap cards on Tim's side, rasing Cynthia's life points to 4500. "Now Tyrant Dragon, direct attack, imperial flame!"

The dragon sends a blast of fire at Tim, but is halted by a Kuriboh.

"Fine, your move," Cynthia says.

Tim draws. "I set one monster in defense mode, and end my turn," he says.

Cynthia draws. "Nobleman of Crossout!" She says, and the face down card is revealed to be a Charcoal Inpachi. "Tyrant Dragon, direct attack!"

The dragon sends a blast of fire at Tim, and his life points drop to 0.

"I'll get even, Roland, you haven't heard the last from me!" He says, and runs off.

"Well, thats that," Cynthia says, and the bell rings. "Crap!"

She and her friends make a mad dash for their next class.

**000**

**Polar Dragon**

**Level 4**

**2400/1200**

**Water**

**Dragon/Effect**

**This powerfull dragon resides in the Artic, no one knows much about it. When its your opponent's turn, this monster loses 1000 attack points, but gains it back on your turn.**

**Fire Prince**

**Level 4**

**1500/1300**

**Fire**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**The older brother of the Fire Princess, he will protect his sister at all costs. As long as this monster is on the field, the opponent cannot attack a Fire Princess on your side of the field.**

**(This card was used in Cyber Commander's Yu-Gi-Oh: The Thousand Year Door fanfiction, all creative credit goes to him.)**

**Heart of the Lord of Dragons**

**Counter Trap**

**Image of the Lord of Dragons, an auora emitting from him. This card can only be activated when your opponent attacks one of your dragons, sacrifice the attacked dragon, and summon another dragon from your hand as long as it is the same attribute as the attacking monster.**

**Raven's Feather Duster**

**Spell Card**

**Image of a black feather. Destroy all magic and trap cards on the opponent's side of the field, and increase your life points by 500 for each one destroyed this way.**

**000**

_**Well, thats chapter three.**_

_**Next chapter, Cynthia takes on one of the best female duelists in the school, Nicole Burke. Don't miss, "Fairy's Gift."**_


	3. Fairy's Gift

_Well, it's finally time for chapter 3, sorry about the wait._

_I apologize to King Dragun, Raven's Feather Duster was a card he created, and I forgot to give him credit, so all credit goes to him._

_And could people please review my other fanfictions, I will update sooner if you do._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or Nicole Burke, who is one of my best friends._

**000**

_**In the world of Yu-Gi-Oh, one of the most unused deck types is Fairies.**_

_**In the show, only two duelists really used them, but not very many.**_

_**In the world of fanfictions, they are more common, but usually the duelist using them is a minor character, rarely a villain, with few exceptions like Cyber Commander's character Persephone Amore.**_

_**Why am I bringing this up? Well the duelist I'm now facing uses a deck filled with fairies.**_

_**And I hope I know what I'm getting into.**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 3:**

**FAIRY'S GIFT**

**0000000000**

**00000**

A couple of days after Cynthia dueled Tim, school has finally settled down, and nothing interesting has really happened.

"Most duelists have their own deck types, some duelists might prefer Beatdown, which consists of high powered monsters, and deadly trap cards, however this deck type is susceptible to the Deck Devastation Virus, and other deck destruction strategies," the teacher says to the class. "Some duelists might prefer a Weenie Rush or Human Wave deck, which is the polar opposite of Beatdown, usually relying on lockdown cards like Gravity Bind or Level Limit Area-B, can anyone else tell me two polar opposite deck types?"

"That's easy," a girl a few rows in front of Cynthia and her friends says. "Fairies and Fiends, a classic rivalry dating back to before time."

"Yes, that is true Miss. Burke," the teacher says, and the girl sits down. "Fairies and fiends are the legendary rivalry of the forces of heaven (Angels) and the forces of hell (Demons), and usually one side is good and the other is evil, however sometimes this can conflict, but this isn't fanfiction class, so we won't get into that."

After the class, the girl who had spoken up about the Fairy/Fiend rivalry catches up with Cynthia and her friends.

"You're Cynthia Roland, the girl who beat both Dr. Harrison and Tim VanSciver, right?" She asks.

"Well, I don't like to brag, but yeah," Cynthia says, blushing slightly.

"Cool, I'm Nicole Burke, one of the top duelists in Obelisk Blue," Nicole says in a cheerful tone, shaking Cynthia's hand rigorously.

"Nice to meet you," Cynthia says.

"Would you mind treating me to a duel after classes are over?" Nicole asks.

"Uhh, sure thing," Cynthia says.

"Good, I'll meet you at the Obelisk Blue duel arena," Nicole says, and runs off towards her next class.

"You might want this," Marie says, handing Cynthia a magic card.

_Fall From Grace?_ Cynthia thinks to herself. "Thanks," she says, shuffling it into her deck.

**000**

Two class periods later, Cynthia and her friends reach the Obelisk Blue Arena, where Nicole is waiting.

"So, are you ready to duel?" Nicole asks.

"Always am," Cynthia says, taking her spot at the arena, and shuffling her deck. "We should cut each other's decks."

Nicole nods, and takes Cynthia's deck once she is done shuffling; they both cut the opponent's deck, and go back to their spots.

"LET'S DUEL!" The girls say in unison.

"I'll go first," Nicole says, and draws. "I summon Happy Lover (800/500), in defense mode!"

A small spherical fairy appears.

"Now I place one card face down, and activate The Dark Door to end my turn."

Cynthia draws. "I play Pot of Greed," she says, and draws two cards. "Now I summon Troop Dragon (700/800), in attack mode!"

A group of green dragons appear.

"Now attack with Dragon War Cry!"

The dragons charge at Happy Lover, destroying it.

"And I'll end my turn."

Nicole draws. "I activate my trap card, Ultimate Offerings and then Trap Economics, and summon two monsters Winged Kuriboh and Dancing Elf (300/200 x 2), both in defense mode."

A floating furball with wings appears, so does a elf.

"And I'll end my turn."

"What do you think Marie, her deck confuses me," Jessica says.

"I would say Human Wave, but it doesn't make sense, there is clearly no Gravity Bind or anything of the sort," Marie says. "She must have a different strategy."

_Oh man, I know what she's doing, it's the only explanation,_ Cynthia thinks, and draws. _Still not my Stamping Destruction card, but it will do. _"I activate Polymerization and fuse together Lord of Dragons and Divine Dragon Ragnarok!"

The monsters fuse together.

"To form the mighty, **_King Dragun _**(2400/1200)!"

The resulting monster is a spirit-like dragon.

"Now, I use his special ability, and summon a dragon from my hand known as Kira, Daughter of the Blue-Eyes (2500/2000)!"

What looks like a younger version of Blue-Eyes appears with a roar, she's not as big as her legendary parent, but she gives off a radiance of calmness and peace.

"What, the Blue-Eyes has a child?" Nicole says in shock.

"That's right," Cynthia says. "Now Kira, destroy Winged Kuriboh, Holy Lightning Attack!"

The young dragon lets out a burst of lightning, and annihilates the winged fur ball.

"Now one card face down, and I will end my turn."

Nicole draws. "One card face down as well, and I set a monster in defense mode to end my turn."

Cynthia draws. "I activate my face down card, Dragon's Rage, and then I'll use Stamping Destruction, and destroy your Dark Door!"

A dragon's foot crashes down on the card, and it explodes, Nicole's life points drop to 3500.

"Now I use the special ability of King Dragun again, and special summon Hyozanryu (2100/2800 + 500/500)!"

A huge dragon made of diamond appears.

"Kira's special ability raises all my light monster's attack and defense by 500," Cynthia explains. "Now my dragons will destroy your monsters, and attack you directly!"

"Reveal trap card, Type Shield, since you have three or more monsters of the same type, I take no damage in this turn,"

The two monsters are destroyed.

"Fine, I end my turn," Cynthia says.

Nicole draws. "I activate Graceful Charity," she says, and draws three, then discards two. "Now, I summon, Mudora (1500/1500 + 1000)!"

A fairy in Egyptian clothing appears.

"Now, attack her King Dragun, Blade of Vengeance!"

The Egyptian fairy raises his sword, and slashes through the spiritual dragon.

"Your move."

Cynthia draws. "I activate Soul Exchange, and to do so I will sacrifice your Mudora, to bring out, Des Voltsgauf (2200/1700)!"

The fairy disappears, and is replaced by a ferocious looking dragon.

"Unfortunately I have to skip my battle phase, so I will end my turn there," Cynthia says.

Nicole draws. "I activate, Pot of Charity, by removing a light monster from my graveyard, I can draw three cards," she says, and does so. "Now I activate the ritual card, Shinato's Ark, sacrificing Agido and Kelbeck from my hand!"

The two fairies appear, and vanish into the ark.

"To summon the mighty, Shinato, King of a Higher Plane (3300/3000)!" She says, and the ark crumbles, and a huge fairy with 6 wings emerges.

"Shinato, that's the rarest fairy in the game!" Jessica says in shock.

"That's right, and he's one of the strongest, making him very dangerous," Marie says. "I can see why Nicole is in Obelisk Blue now."

"That's impressive," Cynthia says.

"Thanks, Shinato, attack, Divine Ring!" Nicole commands.

7 circles appear around Shinato, each with a kanji symbol on them, and it becomes a ring of energy, and blasts away Des Voltsgauf, Cynthia's life points fall to 3200. "Your move."

Cynthia draws nervously. _Hey, this card will work,_ she thinks. "It's been a good duel Nicole, but now its over."

"But how, none of your monsters can beat my fairy lord?" Nicole says.

"But this can, I activate Future Fusion!" Cynthia says, and three cards come out of her deck, she shows them as the Blue-Eyes White Dragons. "Form, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

The huge three-headed dragon appears.

"Now, I use, De-Fusion, and return my three dragons."

The three dragons appear on the field (3000/2500 +500+500 X3).

"And, Kira's other ability is activated, she gains 1000 attack for every Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the field!"

Kira glows brightly, and her attack goes up to 5500.

"Now Kira, destroy Shinato with Holy Lightning!"

The dragon blasts away the fairy lord, and Nicole's life points fall to 1300.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon, direct attack!"

The dragon blasts away the rest of Nicole's life points.

"And that's game."

"That was a good duel," Nicole says as the holograms fade away. "Your dragons have a lot of power."

"Your monsters where pretty good too," Cynthia says, the girls laugh, and part ways.

**000**

_Future Fusion of course was used by Zane in the graduation duel._

_I'm not sure if Pot of Charity is from Japan, or was created by King Dragun, either way someone else gets credit._

**000**

_**Kira, Daughter of the Blue-Eyes**_

_**Light**_

_**Dragon/Effect**_

_**2500/2000**_

_**This dragon is the daughter of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and a priest who's name is long forgotten. She has power comparable to her mother, including the ability to take on the form of a human girl. As long as this card is on the field, all allied light monsters gain 500 attack and defense points. This card gains 1000 attack for every Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the field, and cannot be attacked as long as there is a Blue-Eyes on the field.**_

_**Type Shield**_

_**Counter Trap**_

_**Image of three monsters protected by a shield. If your opponent's monsters are all of the same type, then you take no damage in the turn this card is activated.**_

**000**

_**Well, that's chapter three, I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**In chapter 4, Jessica will duel for the first time against a strange girl from Obelisk Blue with an even stranger deck. Don't miss, "Element Dragon."**_


	4. Element Dragon

_I know its soon, but I gotta even things out._

_And while it is true that this fanfiction is a real world version of the show, one must keep in mind that even reality isn't everything that it seems._

_This fanfiction also has a prequel now running._

_Now the plot thickens, and we start to see just how deep this rabbit hole goes._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Irae K. Strife, who is this bizare girl that I know online._

**000**

_**Uhh, hi, I'm Jessica Lawrence, younger sister of the best duelist in the academy Jackson Lawrence.**_

_**I'm always a little nervous about dueling strong opponents, though I have a good deck.**_

_**My current opponent seems a little weird, but she is a tough duelist.**_

_**I hope I can win.**_

_**So I can prove to Jackson that I'm not weak.**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 4:**

**ELEMENT DRAGON**

**0000000000**

**00000**

Jessica is sitting at the table in her room, looking at her deck nervously.

"Hey whats this?" Cynthia says, picking up one of the cards. "Hey, Dark Magician Girl, good card."

"Yeah, she's my favorite card," Jessica says nervously.

"I can see why," Cynthia says, looking at Jessica who looks sort of like a shorter version of Dark Magician Girl in a Ra Yellow uniform. "Can I see your deck?"

Jessica nervously gives Cynthia her deck.

"Very good, here, I have a couple of cards I have no use for," Cynthia says when she is done, and takes two cards out of her card binder, and hands them to Jessica.

"Wow, Buster Blader and Dark Paladin, I've been looking for these cards," she says. "Thanks Cynthia."

"Well, I have no use for them since I use dragons," Cynthia says. "And they work best in a Dark Magician deck."

"If I can get my courage up, I can duel someone," Jessica says.

"I may know someone, she'll duel anyone, and she will help you with your confidence," Marie says.

"Uhh, sure," Jessica says.

They all get up, and walk out of the room.

**000**

They head for the Ra Yellow arena, and Marie goes off to find someone.

"I hope this person is nice," Jessica says.

"Don't fret about it, I'm sure everything will be okay," Cynthia says.

A few minutes later, Marie comes back, followed by the strangest student they've ever seen.

She's an Obelisk Blue with blonde hair that falls to her shoulders, but thats not the weird part, she also has cat-like ears, and a tail.

"Hello," she says in an overly-cheerfull voice.

"This is my friend Irae K. Strife," Marie says, motioning to the neko girl, who waves cheerfully.

"Thats me," Irae says. "Now, who's this duelist who needs some cheering up?"

"Uhh, me," Jessica says, making Irae tilt her head.

"The Kaiser's sister?" Irae asks.

"Uhh, yeah, but I can't duel as well as him," Jessica says, still a little depressed.

"Well, I'm sure we can change that, how about we duel now?" Irae says, and Jessica nods, they both get on the duel arena.

"LETS DUEL!" They say in unison, activating their duel disks.

"I guess I'll go first," Jessica says, and draws. "I summon White Magician Pikeru (1200/0), in attack position," she says, and a cute little light magician appears. "Now, uhh, one card face down, and I end."

Irae draws. "I activate the field card, Caves of the Elementals!"

The arena around them vanishes, and is replaced with a hillside covered with 6 caves.

"Now, I summon this monster, Elemental Dragon - Inferno (500/500), in attack mode!"

One of the caves light up, and a burst of fire shoots out of it.

A huge red dragon appears from it, blasting fire as it goes.

"That things weak!" Jessica says.

"True, but it has an ability, it can attack you directly!" Irae says, and the dragon sends a burst of flame at Jessica, and her life points fall to 3500. "Now, its other ability is activated, I can sacrifice it to bring out the next dragon, Elemental Dragon - Gaia (1000/1000)!"

The ground shakes, and from the secound cave emerges a earthen dragon, who gives out a loud roar.

"I place this card face down, and end my turn."

Jessica draws. "Pikeru's effect is activated," she says, and her life points go up to 3900. "I summon Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700)!"

A dark spellcaster with three orbs on his robes appears.

"Now, attack her Elemental Dragon!"

The spellcaster sends a blast of dark magic at the earthen dragon, and destroys it, dropping Irae's life points to 3100.

"Fine, but you activated both of its effects, first you have to discard a card off the top of your deck," Irae says, and the earth shakes knocking the top card off of Jessica's deck which is shown as a Coronation equip card. "And I can summon my third Elemental Dragon, the dragon of wind Kage (1500/1500)!"

A gust of wind blows up, and a great emerald dragon appears.

_Oh man, now I can't get a direct attack on her this turn, _Jessica thinks. "I'll just set one card face down, and end my turn."

Irae draws. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your first face down card, and this activates Kage's ability, destroying the second," she says, and two blasts of wind destroy the face down cards.

"Oh man," Jessica says. "Your dragons are pretty good."

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Irae says. "Now, I will destroy Pikeru!"

The wind blasts away the cute little spellcaster, who gives a squeak of fear.

"Now, I can sacrifice Kage, to bring out my next Elemental Dragon, Hydra (2000/2000)!"

A torrent of water falls on them, the dragon this time is more serpant-like, but still has the ferocity of a dragon.

"And that will end my turn."

_Okay, I know just the card that will help me right now, but I have to draw it, come on heart of the cards, if your really out there, help me,_ Jessica thinks, and draws. "Yeah, I drew it, I summon Jowgen the Spiritualist (200/1300), in attack mode!"

A man carrying a staff appears, seeming to be deep in meditation.

"Now, I discard a card from my hand, to destroy your monster!"

The dragon dissapears in a burst of water.

"Too bad, you still activated his effect, since he was destroyed by a card effect, I can summon the next dragon, Hikari (2500/2500)!" Irae says.

There is a flash of light, and a dragon seemingly made of diamonds appears.

"So, I will just discard another card to destroy it!" Jessica says, and the 5th dragon is destroyed as well.

"Fine, but its effect is activated in the same way, I summon the Elemental Dragon of darkness, Yami (3000/3000)!" Irae says.

The fiercest dragon so far appears with a loud roar, its covered with black scales, and looks almost demonic.

"But, he won't last long, I reveal my face down spell card, Elemental Void, by sacrificing Yami, I can bring out the ultimate Elemental Dragon, Munashii (5000/5000)!" Irae shouts.

From the 6 caves, 6 blasts shoot up, they all merge together in one huge rainbow, and an enormous dragon with rainbow-tinted scales appears with a defaning roar.

"And he is unaffected by effects, so don't try it."

_Oh man, how can I destroy it?_ Jessica thinks to herself, and then looks at the field and her hand. _Of course, Elemental Void is an Equip card, so if I destroy it, the monster is gone too. _"I activate the magic card, Mystical Space Typhoon, and destroy, Elemental Void!"

The card is blasted away, and the dragon vanishes.

"And now, I use Monster Reborn, and revive the Buster Blader (2600/2300 + 2500) I discarded!" she says, and the dragon slayer appears. "Now, attack her directly, Blade Buster!"

The warrior slashes at Irae, and her life points fall to 0.

"Yay, I won!" Jessica says, her morale picking up.

Oddly enough, Irae starts laughing. "That was a good duel Jessica," she says cheerfully again. "Most duelists are too scared to notice that Elemental Void is the lifeline of my strongest monster."

The girls laugh, and from where he was watching, Jackson smiles.

_Good job little sister, just keep it up,_ he thinks.

**000**

_The card Coronation is created by Cyber Commander, Jessica will actualy use it later in the fanfiction._

**000**

_**Caves of the Elementals**_

_**Field Spell**_

_**As long as this card is active, you can summon monsters with "Elemental Dragon" in their name.**_

_**Elemental Dragon - Inferno**_

_**500/500**_

_**Fire**_

_**2  
Dragon/Effect**_

_**One of the 7 elemental dragons, Inferno is the youngest and the weakest. This monster can attack your opponent directly. When this monster damages your opponent's life points, you can sacrifice it to bring out "Elemental Dragon - Gaia" from your hand or deck.**_

_**Elemental Dragon - Gaia**_

_**1000/1000**_

_**Earth**_

_**3**_

_**Dragon/Effect**_

_**One of the 7 elemental dragons, Gaia relies mostly on brute force, but can be a good ally. This monster can only be special summoned by the effect of "Elemental Dragon - Inferno." When this monster is destroyed as a result of battle, your opponent discards the top card off their deck, and the user can special summon a "Elemental Dragon - Kage" from your hand or deck.**_

_**Elemental Dragon - Kage**_

_**1500/1500**_

_**Wind**_

_**4**_

_**Dragon/Effect**_

_**One of the 7 elemental dragons, Gaia relies on intellegence, making her the intellectual of the family. This monster can only be special summoned by the effect of "Elemental Dragon - Gaia." When the user of this monster destroys one magic or trap card with the effect of a magic or trap card, and your opponent has a secound on the field, you can destroy another one. In the turn that this effect is activated, and this monster destroys another as a result of battle, sacrifice it to bring out "Elemental Dragon - Hydra" from your hand or deck.**_

_**Elemental Dragon - Hydra**_

_**2000/2000**_

_**Water**_

_**5**_

_**Dragon/Effect**_

_**One of the 7 elemental dragons, Kage relies on the powers of the fury of the deep to drown her enemies. This monster can only be special summoned by the effect of "Elemental Dragon - Kage." When this monster destroys an opposing monster, it can attack again as long as the opponent has another monster on the field. When this monster is destroyed as a result of a monster, magic, or trap effect, summon "Elemental Dragon - Hikari" from your hand or deck.**_

_**Elemental Dragon - Hikari**_

_**2500/2500**_

_**Light**_

_**6**_

_**Dragon/Effect**_

_**One of the 7 elemental dragons, Hikari sees the goodness in everyone, and uses her powers to heal. This monster can only be special summoned by the effect of "Elemental Dragon - Hydra." When this monster attacks a face down monster, that monster is flipped up without activating any effects. When this monster is destroyed as a result of a magic, trap, or monster effect, summon a "Elemental Dragon - Yami" from your hand or deck.**_

_**Elemental Dragon - Yami**_

_**3000/3000**_

_**Dark**_

_**7**_

_**Dragon/Effect**_

_**One of the 7 elemental dragons, Yami proves that where there is light, there is also darkness. This monster can only be special summoned by the effect of "Elemental Dragon - Hikari." When the user of this monster activates the card Elemental Void, summon "Elemental Dragon - Munashii" from your hand or deck.**_

_**Elemental Void**_

_**Equip spell**_

_**This card can only be equipped to "Elemental Dragon - Munashii." The equipped monster cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. If this card is destroyed, the equiped monster is destroyed.**_

_**Elemental Dragon - Munashii**_

_**5000/5000**_

_**Void**_

_**10**_

_**Dragon/Effect**_

_**The oldest of the 7 elemental dragons, Munashii is the most mysterious of her siblings, no one knows anything about her. This monster can only be special summoned by the effect of "Elemental Void." This monster can attack once for every monster the user has on the field.**_

**000**

_**Well, thats done.**_

_**Okay, so we haven't learned much, that will be next chapter.**_

_**Next, Cynthia and the gang follow a map they discover that seems to lead to a hidden treasure, or does it lead to something sinister? Don't miss, "Treasure Map."**_


	5. Treasure Map

_Well, this is going faster than I expected._

_And will people please read and review my fanfictions "Apockalypse at Academia: Babylon" and "Yu-Gi-Oh: Ocarina of Time," they're both some of my best work in my opinion, and they have very few reviews._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or some of the carachters._

**000**

_**A lot of weird things have happened so far at Duel Academy.**_

_**I've met my rival, dueled a fairy duelist, among other things.**_

_**Now things are beginning to get weirder.**_

_**I just hope I'm not in over my head.**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 5:**

**TREASURE MAP**

**0000000000**

**00000**

"EVERYTHING IS FAILING!" Dr. Harrison shouts in his office, banging his head against the wall.

"Uhh, Dr. Harrison, you might want to switch to decaf," his secretary suggests.

"I DON'T NEED YOU TELLING ME WHAT TO DO, GO MAKE SOME COFFEE OR SOMETHING!" Harrison snaps.

"Uhh, yes sir, but the premier is on the line, and she wants to talk to you," the secretary says.

_Oh crap, the Premier, I could lose my job if she heard I was causing trouble for her daughter,_ Harrison thinks, finaly calming down. "Fine put her on."

"Yes sir," the secretary says, secretly hoping that Harrison was going to lose his job.

Harrison picks up the phone. "Hello, Premier Roland, what a suprise."

"Don't play games with me, Harrison, I know you've been causing trouble for Cynthia," the cold voice of Premier Jessica Roland says on the other end of the line.

"Y-your d-daughter? I d-didn't e-even k-know s-she w-was h-here," Harrison stutters.

"You stutter when you lie," Jessica says. "However, I will let it slide for now."

Harrison breathes a sigh of relief.

"However, if I hear even a peep from the academy about you trying to get my daughter expelled, you will find yourself in a prison camp in Siberia!" Jessica says, making Harrison recoil in fear. "Good day, doctor."

She hangs up.

_This is not good, she's got my job and my life over my head, there has to be a way I can get that girl expelled and do it undetected,_ he thinks, panicing slightly.

He looks out at the grounds through his window, spying something in the distance.

_Of course, its so obvious,_ he thinks.

**000**

"Hey, did you hear the rumor?" A student says to his friends. "There's supposed to be some sort of treasure in a cave out in the forest."

"Yeah, I heard it used to belong to a pirate who used this island as his headquarters," one of his friends says.

"Really, I heard it was a bunch of cards that duel academy students threw away because they where stolen," another friend says.

Word spreads around the academy like wildfire, so its no suprise that Cynthia and her friends hear about it.

"Wow, this sounds interesting," Cynthia says.

"A treasure, huh? I'm suprised the Communists didn't find it after the revolution," Jessica says.

"Its probably a trap," Marie says.

"Its all the same, we don't know where to find it," Cynthia says.

Oddly enough, after class, they find an old piece of paper in their room, its a map of the island, and in the forest is a red X.

"Well, X marks the spot," Cynthia says. "Maybe this is the cave."

"Its possible," Marie says. _I sense a trap, and something dark._

"Lets check it out!" Cynthia says, Jessica shrugs, and Marie sighs.

"Fine, but I'm only going to keep you two out of trouble," Marie says.

**000**

The next day, which is saturday, the three friends are walking through the forest, lead by Cynthia who is holding the map.

"According to this, we should be there about, now," she says, and they emerge onto a cave.

_I sense a dark energy coming from that cave, _Marie thinks, the locket around her neck glowing. _We shouldn't be doing this._

"Hey Marie, are you comming?" Cynthia calls, her and Jessica where already at the cave entrance.

"Oh, right," Marie says, and runs over.

The three friends enter the cave, a little nervously.

And then, all of a sudden their duel disks activate automaticaly.

"I guess this means we will need help from our monsters," Marie says, looking at her deck.

Her friends nod, and we walk farther into the cave.

Outside of the cave, Dr. Harrison is watching.

"Perfect, this plan is going great!" He says, laughing.

**000**

"It certainly is dark in here," Sam says.

"Thank you Miss. State the Obvious," Marie says sarcasticaly.

She takes out a flashlight, and turns it on, only to find that they're surrounded by Skeleton Warriors.

"I liked it better with the flashlight off," Jessica says.

"No sweat, they're zombie warriors, hardly a threat," Cynthia says.

Sure enough, the army of skeletons are all Duel Monsters (1500/0).

"Now, I summon Mirage (1600/800)!" Cynthia says, and the spirit-like dragon appears.

"Go, Magician's Valkyria (1600/1800)!" Jessica says, and a female spellcaster in an outfit similar to Dark Magician Girl's appears twirling her wand.

"Uhh, girls..." Marie says, but its too late, the two monsters attack, but the zombies just come back. "I tried to warn you, they're all equiped with the Heart of Clear Water and by the looks of it, Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce!"

"Oh," Cynthia says, rather embarassed

"I will deal with this, I activate Eternal Rest!" Marie shouts, and the zombies shatter. "I always carry the Instant Death cards just in case."

"Good idea," Cynthia says, and they walk deeper into the cave.

After about an hour, and defeating about 100 different monsters, the 3 girls emerge into the inner cave, which is filled with gold.

"Wow, I guess the rumors where true," Cynthia says.

And then, a ghastly form emerges in front of them.

Its a man, wearing a pirate outfit, complete with the eye patch and peg leg with a neatly trimmed beard, a bony parrot rests on his shoulder.

"Arrgh, who dares to intrude on the treasure of Thomas Craven?" The pirate demands.

"Uhh, we do," Jessica says.

"Do you be wanting me treasure?" Craven asks, and Jessica and Cynthia nods. "Fine, but one of you will be dueling me," he says, and a black duel disk with the Jolly Roger on each of the monster slots appears on his wrist.

"Fine, I..." Cynthia starts.

"I will," Marie says, interrupting Cynthia. "If you two don't mind."

"Not at all," Jessica says, shuddering slightly at the sight of the Pirate Ghost.

"Fine, what be your name?" Craven asks.

"Marie Huebner," Marie says simply, shuffling her deck.

"Alright then Lass, its time to duel!" Craven says, activating his duel disk, Marie does the same.

"LETS DUEL!" They say in unison.

**000**

_**Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I wanted this chapter to be more of a filler.**_

_**Next chapter: Marie duels the pirate ghost Thomas Craven, lets see how the Forbidden Giant stacks up against the undead powers. Don't miss, "Call of the Mummy."**_

_**Now I can finaly get started on chapter 5 of Apockalypse at Academia: Babylon, I really should work harder.**_

_**Oh well, read and review.**_


End file.
